


Deamus Drabble #1

by Dexiha



Series: Deamus Number One [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Getting Together, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Implied Draco/Harry - Freeform, Implied Neville/Michael Corner, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexiha/pseuds/Dexiha
Summary: Well, this is a 870 words ficlet, so the tag "getting together" should be enough to summarise the entire content...





	Deamus Drabble #1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XxTheDarkLordxX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheDarkLordxX/gifts).



> I'd like to give all the thanks to dot_the_writer ([all-drarry-to-me](https://all-drarry-to-me.tumblr.com)) for the headcanons that this is based on, and Linda Chill ([maesterchill](https://maesterchill.tumblr.com)) and Kit ([everyoneinspaceisgay](https://everyoneinspaceisgay.tumblr.com) for betaing. All of you are worthy of a throne for all your help.

It’s a rather well-known fact that Seamus Finnigan is a very loud person.  
  


It’s a rather well-known fact that people who are overly open and outgoing are in fact very insecure in themselves and they try to hide it by acting the opposite.  
  


These are two well-known facts. Yet no one seems to be able to draw the parallel between the two. Well, no one but Dean Thomas, that is.   
  


Dean sees this, just as he sees that the tension between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy isn’t in fact one of the rivalry kind, but truly something more like… sexual tension.  
  


Dean sees this as clearly as he sees the yearning looks that Michael Corner and Neville Longbottom exchange before they make up some excuse to leave the room, one right after the other.  
  


Dean sees all this  _ so clearly _ , yet no one else seems to notice it all. It makes Dean worry that maybe he’s going mental? But no, he can’t be. Because two months after he started to see the signs, Michael and Neville came out as a couple. And two days before that, he went into a smaller corridor and found Draco kissing Harry.  _ Kissing _ \- not snogging, mind you, it was too tender to be that.   
  


If he was right about that, then surely he must be right about Seamus too? But Merlin’s Great Magic, does he hope he’s wrong. Because ever since the war truly started, Seamus had grown louder and louder, and it made Dean worry.  
  


But of course, there are a lot of things that Dean worries about. He worries about how he’s going to manage to continue combining art and magic in this broken world once he’s finished his eighth year almost as much as he worried about Seamus’ safety during the war. And right now he’s equally worried about Seamus’ mental welfare as he is about his own realisation that he’s getting rather serious feelings for the Irish boy.   
  


Dean has always been close to Seamus. Ever since their first year at Hogwarts, they’ve been best friends and Dean can’t imagine a world without that freckled git. Not even during the war could he think of him as truly gone, even if it was something he constantly worried about.   
  


So Dean shouldn’t be surprised that he’s developed feelings for the other. Maybe he isn’t. But he still doesn’t know what to do about it. He knows he should probably just toughen up and tell Seamus about it all, but he worries that it’ll just ruin their relationship completely.   
  


During the last four years, Seamus has from time to time thrown in small actions or easy commentary in their everyday life that makes it seem like he’s flirting with Dean, but it’s never clear enough to make Dean sure about it. It’s not enough so that he can’t know if his feelings are returned. It seems to be rather the opposite actually. It seems like it’s  _ not real _ to Seamus, and that’s why Dean can’t risk ruining everything by telling him.  
  


Instead, he settles with having a special, platonic relationship with him. A relationship in which he makes sure to show that he knows that Seamus isn’t as sure of himself as he pretends to be. Dean keeps offering him encouraging words when no one else hears. And when Seamus is having an extra tough day, Dean’s always there to give him a steady hug, to soothe him down and to let him share his bed.   
  


It’s nice. It’s nice to be this close to Seamus. It’s nice to be the only one that can calm him down. But it’s tough too. Because in those small moments that are only theirs, Dean almost forgets… no, he  _ does _ forget that it’s supposed to be ‘no homo’.  
  


That’s how it happens the first time. After an extraordinarily bad day, they’re cuddled up together in an alcove with a warm blanket wrapped around their legs. Seamus sits humming to a Weird Sisters song while Dean sketches a portrait of Luna with a lilac flower crown (the lilacs are added because he knows they’re Seamus’ favourite flowers). Their shoulders are pressed together, which offers Dean an easy way to feel how Seamus relaxes more and more the longer they sit there. Eventually, he feels Seamus putting his head on his shoulder, but he doesn’t do anything about it, he just continues to draw.  
  


A while later, Dean deems the drawing done, and he puts the block away. Carefully, he turns his head to look at his sleeping friend. Caught in the moment, he tilts his head forwards a bit and presses a chaste kiss upon Seamus’ temple.

“About bleedin’ time, Thomas,” Seamus mumbles, causing Dean to jump slightly.

“Oh, I - I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

“Please, Dean, I’ve been hittin’ on ya since forever, but ya never once responded to it. I was after thinking ya weren’t interested. Ya’ve no idea how long I’ve waited for that kiss.” Not until now does Seamus open his eyes to meet Dean’s astonished gaze. “And I’d very much like another one.”

A smile crawls onto Dean’s face before he leans forward and finally captures Seamus’ lips in a real kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback or thoughts about this that you have are highly encouraged to be sent my way either here in a comment or on my tumblr: [assassinsdragons](https://assassinsdragons.tumblr.com). This was my first deamus fic so I really want to know what you thought. Thanks for reading, have a good day (or night)!!


End file.
